¡¿Quien demonios eres!
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: Alfred esta vez se paso de la raya...y México no se quedara de brazos cruzados, le dará el mayor de los castigos gracias a su recién amigo noruego...¿Que tan lejos llegara la venganza de Jose hacia el gringo?...¿Y cual sera esa venganza?
1. Chapter 1

¡¿Quién demonios eres?!*

-¡Maldito yanqui!-grito el mexicano antes de lanzarle un jarrón en la cabeza a Estados unidos que por puro milagro logro esquivarlo.

-_¡Hey, my friend!_¡No te hice nada!-trataba de decir el rubio esquivando las cosas que le lanzaba el mexicano.

-¡¿Cómo _chingados_ que no?!-vocifero mas enojado dispuesto a lanzarle una silla de la sala en la que estaban todos los países.

-_¡Help me!_-grito el de chaqueta.

-¡No digas _gringerias_!-le espeto enfurecido el menor.

Cada país estaba en su mundo, mientras algunos como España, Romano, Los países latinos, Francia y Prusia veían la pelea de esos dos, bueno, solo de Jose que encabronado le lanzaba lo que tenia en mano al rubio de lentes.

-¿_Pe'_ que pasa?-pregunto Perú que recién volvía del baño, y al llegar, se encuentra a su primo tratando de atinarle a puntería al gringo.

-Nada…lo de siempre _che_-le contesto el argentino.

El peruano observo como el mexicano estaba mas enojado que de costumbre con el estadounidense, bueno, todos los latinos odiaban al auto proclamado "_Hero_", pero entre todos México era quien mas lo odiaba y esta vez, se podía ver como el castaño tenia casi la mirada inyectada en sangre prácticamente.

Miguel también odiaba al de lentes, pero tampoco quería que se muriera…todavía…miro a Cool llama que se miraba en un espejo estrenando sus nuevos lentes de sol, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, se acerco a su mascota escapándose un momento de la entretenida escena de su primo y el rubio.

-Cool llama…-llamo al animal que enseguida puso atención a su dueño-Jose esta muy enojado con el rubio oxigenado…¿Qué tal si le ponemos fin mordiendo al yanqui?-pregunto con una risita por la futura travesura.

La llama se emociono, tener la honradez de morderle el trasero al retrasado del oji azul no tenia precio, fue hasta la pelea tratando de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de su presencia, aunque era difícil con un mexicano encima de la mesa apuntándole con una pistola jugando al _"Ave maría, dame puntería"_ mientras un...idiota...de la manera mas educada se le podía decir...prácticamente saltaba para que el castaño no le ejecutara los pies,se puso detrás del rubio esperando que se moviera un poco mas para atrás dispuesto a morderlo en la retaguardia.

-_¡Cabrón, ahora si valiste verga!_-le grito el de ojos chocolate con un candelabro de velas, dispuesto a darle fin ala vida del guerejo.

El estadounidense por auto reflejo y miedo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero se detuvo de golpe cambiando su expresión a una de dolor gritando y echándose a correr por la puerta de la sala.

Todos al oír del grito nada masculino del _"Cerdo capitalista"_ giraron la vista a donde provino el grito, encontrándose a Cool llama con un pedazo de tela del pantalón del rubio en el hocico. Enseguida supieron que paso…

-¿Qué _carajos_ paso?-pregunto todavía enojado el mexicano con el candelabro en la mano, bueno, tarde o temprano se vengaría del oxigenado.

-Que Cool llama lo mordió-contesto Perú tratando de rimar con el castaño.

-¿Enserio?..._pos_ gracias Cool llama…pero aun así buscare a ese _pendejo_ y le haré saber de que esta hecho un mexicano…

-¿De tacos y fréjoles?-bromeo la venezolana.

-¡Que no, _chingado_, le daré fin al imbécil gringo!

-¿Y como lo harás?-pregunto distraído el brasileño.

-…no se…

-Bruto-punto para Colombia.

-¡Oye!

Horas después:

México se había hartado, si, busco todo el día como vengarse del gringo pero simplemente no encontraba con que darle fin, era una nación y obviamente no podía morir, así que fue con su presidente, con el cejas, con su hermano, con su tío Francia, pero no encontraba método, ese idiota roba-gafas no se le podía vencer con nada, y ahora estaba sentado en el sillón de cierto noruego bebiendo tequila y contándole sus penas.

-¿Me podrías decir de nuevo por que estas aquí?-pregunto tranquilo, no era que le molestara su presencia, el mexicano era al menos mas calmado que cierto danes que conocía, pero se le hacia raro ver a Jose en su casa.

-Bueno, me enfade de buscar así que tome un boleto de avión, no se para donde era pero igual me subí, y resulto que era un vuelo a Noruega.

-Interesante...-murmuro sirviéndose algo de esa bebida mexicana.

-¡Y solo puedo pensar en vengarme de el!-le espeto molesto acostándose en el sillón.

El noruego probo algo de ese liquido dorado, sabia bien, tal vez le pediría unas botellas al oji chocolate, levanto la mirada viendo al menor abrumado por no poder conseguir su objetivo, en situaciones como estas, agradecía ser empatico.

-¿Haz probado gastarle una de sus propias bromas?

-¿Como dices?

-Hablo de darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Por primera ves en el día, el menor sonrió con ilusión, si, tal vez dándole sus propias bromas podría vengarse.

-¡Eso es!-se levanto emocionado.

-Mmm...

-¡Podría causarle un infarto con sus propias momias de juguete!

-Si.

-¡Cambiar su sopa por gusanos!

-Aja.

-¡Remplazar sus juguetes por esqueletos!

-Maravilloso.

-¡Pintarle el rostro con marcadores permanentes!

-Eso mismo.

Ahora si se sentía pleno, ese tarado ni cuenta se daría de lo que planeaba, era perfecto y el resultado seria un idiota suplicándole detenerse mientras le besa los pies, bueno eso no, asco, pero mas o menos se entiende lo que quiere.

-...o mejor aun...-susurro el oji morado asomando una sonrisa maliciosa.

El mexicano volteo a verle cuando el rubio lo saco de su sueño perfecto rodeado de estúpidos gringos pidiéndole clemencia.

-¿Mejor?

El noruego no dijo nada, simplemente se levanto y camino hasta un cajón con seguro, saco una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y abrió el candado que aseguraba un objeto dentro del cajón de madera, metió la mano dentro para dar a conocer su varita mágica, vaya, pensaba que el cejas era el único con magia pero recordó que el noruego también tenia una varita, después de todo veía las mismas cosas que el ingles, hasta un troll, el rubio camino de nuevo al sillón junto con su varita que tenia una media luna en vez de estrella como el idiota ingles.

-¿Sabes que le gusta a Estados Unidos?-pregunto sentándose.

-Por desgracia...si, es mi vecino.

-Pues usa eso en su contra.

-...¿Como?

El oji morado movió suavemente su varita haciendo que una nube de polvo azul con brillos lo envolviera y poco después se esfumara mostrando al rubio con su traje antiguo, color azul y su sombrero, el noruego se volvió a sentar bajo la interrogativa mirada de su acompañante.

-Con magia.

De acuerdo, le habían dicho que Noruega estaba casi tan loco como el ingles, pero no podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

-Explícate.

-Te pondré un ejemplo.

El mayor le mostró la esfera de cristal que estaba de adorno sobre la mesa, indicándole que la tomara. Luego, con su varita toco la esfera bañándola en brillo hasta después desaparecer pero con la diferencia de que se podía ver a Dinamarca dentro de ella.

-A el le gustan mucho los chocolates.

-¿Que tiene que ver eso?

-Ahora mira bien lo que pasara.

El de broche movió de nuevo su varita, el mexicano no entendió hasta que vio al danes dentro de la esfera corriendo por la calle mientras "Carlos v" ese rey que aparece en la envoltura y los comerciales de Carlos v de chocolate, lo perseguía aventándole su producto gritándole que lo consumiera.

-_Oh, por la virgen de Guadalupe_-susurro el castaño viendo la esfera todavía sin creérselo.

-Y con eso puede quedar traumatizado por ser atacado por su personaje favorito.

No puede ser...

Ese noruego...

E-el era...

-¡UN GENIO!-grito emocionado el menor parándose en el sillón.

El rubio asomo una ligera sonrisa, ese oji chocolate le caia bien, estaba satisfecho por que le agradara su idea al menor.

-¡Eres un genio!-volvió a decir el chico mirando fascinado la esfera donde ahora se veía al danes acorralado por el rey que le invadía la boca metiendole varios chocolates con alegría.

-Me halagas...

El mayor vio como el menor corría hacia el con una sonrisa y antes de darse cuenta, el mexicano ya lo tenia abrazado agradecido de ayudarlo con su problema.

-¡_Gracias_ Lukas!

Noruega bajo todavía sorprendido la mano hasta la cabeza del menor, no estaba acostumbrado al afecto, pues su hermano lo evitaba cuando trataba de pasar tiempo con el o siempre golpeaba al danes que buscaba afecto de el.

-_Okay._

Volvieron a su lugar celebrando con otra botella de tequila, cortesía de Jose. Ahora el alegre y poco conflictivo mexicano estaba feliz, por fin podría darle una patada en el trasero al roba-gafas y no tener que preocuparse por pensar si le devolvería la broma, no, estaría demasiado ocupado con el escarmiento que le mandaría el oji chocolate. Oh, venganza, dulce y perfecta venganza.

-A todo esto...¿que hizo para que te enojaras con el?

-Su existencia ya me hace enojar-aclaro con rabia.

Maldito gordo yanqui.

-Aparte de eso.

El menor se removió nervioso entre los cojines del sillón, no quería decirle a nadie, pero si tuviera que depositar su confianza en alguien, entre las opciones estaría Canadá, su mama y Noruega, en estos momentos contaba con el oji morado.

-Algo que me hizo hervir la sangre de furia.

-...¿se robo tu tequila?

-¡¿Que hizo, que?!-se levanto echo una fiera.

-Tranquilo, solo pregunto.

-Oh...no, eso no, pero igual me enojaría, esta vez hizo algo muy malo que merece la muerte.

-...¿se metió con tu mama?

-...-se quedo en blanco.

El noruego vio como el castaño sacaba lentamente su pistola del pantalón. Dios mio, mexicanos conflictivos.

-Antes de que te levantes en armas rumbo a América, recuerda que solo pregunto.

Bien, volvía a guardar la pistola todavía desconfiado.

-El...el me...¿p-podría decírtelo después?-pregunto tímido.

El rubio miro como el oji chocolate de pronto se ponía triste pero ala vez furioso, mejor no preguntar, seguiría su dicho "Primero golpea, luego pregunta".

-Claro...ahora haz sufrir a Estados unidos-asomo de nuevo esa ligera sonrisa.

-¡Si!-sonrió con calidez de nuevo.

Sin duda podía confiar en Noruega, se sentía protegido, no sabia por que Islandia pensaba que era enfadoso, el mexicano se alegraría de tener un hermano mayor como el, por que así es como lo veía, un hermano mayor, que le daba bueno consejos y lo ayudaba.

-Pero no me has dicho que le gusta-le menciono el mayor sacándolo de su ensoñación.

¿Gustarle?...ah, ya lo veía venir...lamentablemente sabia la respuesta...momentos como esos odiaba ser su vecino.

-Ah-suspiro cansado sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Mmm?-le interrogo con la mirada.

A ese insecto de voz chillona solo amaba algo con lo que no podría vivir, no podría respirar, no podría dormir...¡No podría ni orinar!

-Ese gordo...solo hay una cosa que ama mas que nada en el mundo...algo que jamas dejaría ni por los calzones de Inglaterra...

-¿Y eso es...-dejo la pregunta a medias para que el castaño terminara la oración. Se veia interesante la platica.

El mexicano miro una vez mas molesto su vaso donde anteriormente estaba bebiendo su tequila, cerro los ojos con pesadez, y lo dijo.

-...la-

-X-


	2. ¡Maldito intruso!

El noruego miraba sorprendido al mexicano que permanecía con la cara seria, ¿como algo tan tonto podría ser lo mas preciado para ese americano?.

-...¿enserio?-pregunto tratando de afirmarlo de nuevo.

-Si.

-¿No mientes?

-No.

-¿Pero estas seguro?

-Si.

-...

-...

-...¿de verdad?

-¡QUE SI!-se levanto molesto, el rubio solo suspiro cansado indicándole al invitado que se sentara.

-Me cuesta creerlo, según lo que me dices, vendería su alma por _eso_.

-Vendería la alma de quien sea por _eso_.

-Lo quiere mas que hasta su propio hermano y ex-tutor.

-Triste pero cierto.

El noruego suspiro cansado antes de ir a su cocina y volver con una botella nueva de tequila, dejándola frente a un confundido moreno.

-¿Como la conseguiste?-pregunto confundido el menor, según el solo se transportaba el tequila en América.

-Tengo mis métodos.

-Si, pero...

-Ahora dime exactamente lo que quieras que haga-le interrumpió no queriendo decirle sus métodos.

-Ah, eso, bueno, pensaba en hacer algo parecido como lo hiciste tu con Dinamarca.

-Seria divertido.

-Pero con cierta "sorpresa"-hablo con un toque de malicia en su voz.

El mayor alzo una ceja confundido, si con hacer su deseo realidad el llamado roba-lentes por México, ya sufriría todo lo que quisiera.

-¿"Sorpresa"?

-Si, escucha-el mexicano brinco contento hasta el de broche y le dijo al oido su malvado plan, sin duda, ese fantoche no volvería a joderlo en lo que le quedaba de vida, pues el mexicano planeaba hacerlo sufrir hasta que se volviera loco...bueno, mas de lo que ya estaba.

Mientras el oji morado mas escuchaba, comenzaba a dudar de la mente inocente del latino, eso ya no era un adorable niño moreno, eso ya era una mente malvada disfrazada de un pequeño moreno. Después de revelarle su plan al nórdico, el oji chocolate volvió a sentarse con una sonrisa inocente, claro que el mayor sabia que esa sonrisa era de todo menos inocente.

-Eres malvado...

-Lo se...¿y que te parece?

-Me agrada.

México volvió a sonreír con malicia mientras pronunciaba su deseo a aquel hombre que igualmente sonrío al blandear su varita.

* * *

En otra parte:

Un rubio entraba cual torbellino dentro de su restaurante favorito "McDonald's", así es señores, ese lugar era el paraíso de todo estadounidense, especialmente cierto estadounidense, aquel rubio tal como entro se dirigió hacia el mostrador dejando sorprendida ala gente que también comía en el local. Aunque los empleados eran una excepción, tan solo con ver esa melena rubia y esa chaqueta de cuero cafe, suspiraron divertidos al encontrarse a su cliente favorito, pues nadie mas que el iba al local todas las tardes y se compraba siempre lo mismo. Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azulados, se dirigió al cajero a atender a su cliente preferido.

-Bienvenido a McDonald's ¿En que puedo ayudarle?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¡Yolanda, tiempo sin verte!-exclamo alegre el de lentes haciendo sonreír ala joven, se veian todos los dias ala misma hora en el mismo lugar por la misma cosa.

-¿Cual es su orden?

-¡Adivina adivinador!

-...¿lo de siempre?...

-¡Correcto!

-Entonces serán cuatro hamburguesas rey con extra queso y dos sodas de manzana-menciono anotándolo en una libreta.

-¡Exacto!

-En un momento sale su orden señor.

-¡El _hero_ esperara!...pero no mucho-poniendo un cronometro sobre el mostrador.

La joven solo sonrió y fue hasta la cocina donde dejo la nota en un mostrador, el cocinero tomo la orden y con solo ver la primera orden, supo enseguida de quien se trataba, la mujer estaba por retirarse pero uno de los empleados le pidió antes que sacara la basura afuera, con reproche pero todavía con la sonrisa, tomo la gran bolsa negra y tomo la puerta trasera para salir y aventar la gran bolsa en un contenedor alado de la puerta. Antes de meterse, se seco el sudor con el brazo por el esfuerzo que le tomo levantar la gran bolsa con su frágil cuerpo, miro complacida ese bello día, sin duda, lo que mas le gustaba de trabajar ahí era la excelente vista hacia un bello parque. Por curiosidad, siempre iba hasta enfrente para ver ese alegre estatua que representaba a todos los McDonald's del mundo, que aveces hacia llorar a los pequeños y les causaba miedo pero que ala mayoría le gustaba y se divertían tomarse fotos con el sentándose a su lado: Ronald McDonald. Con su enérgica sonrisa, se escabullo hasta en frente para ver a su personaje favorito, pero, algo le extraño, sobre la banca alado del estacionamiento, cerca de la entrada del restaurante de comida rápida, la gente pasaba enfrente de la banca siendo totalmente ignorada, y pues no era de extrañar, no había quien llamara la atención...no había nadie...¿Donde estaba Ronald?...

Se asusto al pensar que tal vez se lo hayan robado y ellos ni en cuenta, corrió de nuevo hasta dentro del restaurante, yendo directo ala cocina para avisarle a algún empleado de la desaparición de su amado mascota. Estaba por abrir la boca, pero alguien le puso una bolsa en frente de la cara con el signo de McDonald's.

-Yolanda, ya que estas aquí ¿te importaría llevarle la orden a nuestro cliente frecuente?.

-¿Alfred?...claro...-bueno, alguien ya se daría cuenta, tomo la bolsa y salio de nuevo afuera.

Se encontró con la cara desesperada de cierto rubio que le miraba con reproche y un puchero, el cronometro sobre el mostrador.

-¡El _hero_ espero demasiado!-alego moviendo los brazos.

-...¿5 minutos es mucho?...

-¡5 minutos, cinco horas, cinco días, es lo mismo!

-...aquí tiene su orden...-ignorando lo antes dicho, le entrego la bolsa al oji azul que con esperanza la tomo, pago y salio corriendo como había venido.

Suspiro cansada, ya que, solo le quedaban 20 minutos de turno y ya podría irse a su departamento a darle de comer a su gato, oh, pero claro, justamente había llegado otra persona, bueno, sonrió de nuevo reconociendo a esa señora que la miraba indiferente.

-Bienvenida a McDonald's ¿que le doy?

-Vergüenza.

-Mama, estoy trabajando.

-¡3 años de ingeniera para esto!

-¡MAMA!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar:

Aquel rubio llego a su casa sin importarle los posibles destrozos que hizo en la autopista con tal de llegar a su hogar y comer su tan ansiada comida, si es que así se le podía decir ala comida chatarra. Poco o nada le tuvo importancia ala puerta al momento de derribarla y correr al sillón a degustar su platillo preferido. Ni se molesto en sentarse bien, no, claro que no, tenia que ir y aventarse para caer en plancha al sillón, obviamente le dolió, pero todo por su bellisima hamburguesa de queso doble. La saco de la bolsa como si se tratara de un tesoro, para el lo era, y sin esperar mas, luego de tomarle fotos a tal belleza, le incoo el diente con la mayor mordida que había dado en su vida.

-Oh, besheza, como pughe egtah unga hoga shien te-atascándose con la "comida".

De pronto, escucho un ruido en la cocina, volteo algo asustado tratando de ver que era...el vivía solo...se calmo un poco al no ver nada, pero no debía de confiarse, volvió a comer de su hamburguesa pero todavía desviando la mirada desconfiado. Mientras comía, recordó que la ultima vez que había escuchado un ruido en la cocina, no provocado por el, resulto ser una fiesta sorpresa...pero se asusto y termino golpeando a su hermano en la cara, y lanzo la impresora por la ventana para escapar...fue un día loco, ademas de ser arrestado en pijama de Batman.

-¿Me pregunto si ya le abran dado de alta a...¿que? ¿como se llamaba?...ah, bueno-no le dio mucha importancia y siguió comiendo.

Volvió a atascarse la boca de la mas famosa comida rápida, mundialmente conocida como hamburguesa. Aunque esta vez volvió a escuchar el sonido de antes pero esta vez mas claro...le empezó a agarrar pánico...el único que tenia copia de sus llaves era su ex-tutor pero el ingles estaba en casa de sus hermanos visitándolos, no por que quería si no por obligación de familia. Intento relajarse pensando en otra cosas pero no funcionaba, la mera idea de que alguien se haya colado a su hogar y pretendiera razones no puras, como robarse sus vídeo juegos o todos sus cómics del hombre araña...le aterraba.

Para distraerse volvió a pensar en el suculento manjar entre sus manos, oh señor, jamas había visto tanta perfección, la forma en la que la catsup brillaba al rojo vivo, la mostaza casi haciéndole ojitos, el pan adueñándose de sus sentidos, la lechuga dándole un toque puro y lo mejor de todo, dios, la carne era lo que hacia perfecta esa creación del rey de las hamburguesas.

-Oh...esto es lo mejor que he comido en mi vida, _¡I love you, McDonald's!_

-Gracias, me halagas.

-...

¿Que decir del americano?...¿Que el corazón se le había ido ala boca? Si, ¿Que se le fue el pulso un minuto entero? También, Oh, mejor, ¡Se había desmayado!. Así es, se había desmayado en el sillón, que el supiera, hace dos minutos estaba solo, y de la nada una voz claramente le respondió "Gracias, me halagas" ¡De seguro lo iban a secuestrar! ¡O quitarle sus órganos! o peor...¡Robarse sus hamburguesas! ¡NO, ESO JAMAS!. Haciendo uso de su fuerza, logro despertarse, pero ¿adivinen que?, Ya no estaba en su sillón, al menos sabia que seguía en su casa, pues estaba sobre su cama, pero lo raro es que tenia un trapo húmedo en la frente y estaba acobijado y sin camisa...con pantalones, ropa interior y chaqueta...pero sin camisa...raro.

-_Oh god_, ¡¿me quitaron mis órganos?!-enseguida se destapo para verificar si tenia cicatrices o marcas extrañas en su cuerpo, pero se relajo al saber que seguía en una pieza y con todo lo necesario dentro de el para vivir-Espera...¡¿MIS BEBES?!-salio disparado del cuarto y tiro la puerta de una patada para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo ala cocina.

Al ver su preciado objetivo, dentro de una bolsa arriba del microondas, se lanzo por encima de la barra de la cocina pareciendo por un momento el ganador de las olimpiadas, para terminar en el suelo como res azotada, pero nada le importo al tomar en brazos a sus preciadas hamburguesas dentro de una bolsa de papel y empezar a arrullarlas como bebes.

-Tranquilos _babys_, _mom_ ya esta aquí-dijo secándose una lagrima de felicidad.

Una sombra se puso detrás de el sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, aquella sombra sonrió al ver a su adorable americano en el suelo, dándole mimitos y pequeñas mordidas a las hamburguesas, era linda y rara la imagen, pero le gustaba. Hace un momento aquella persona le había respondido al estadounidense y este se había desmayado con los ojos en blanco sobre el sillón, así que lo llevo a su habitación, donde le quito la camisa para que no le diera calor y le acobijo poniéndole un trapo húmedo en la frente, y ahora lo encontraba comportándose como una mama ante unas hamburguesas tratándolas como sus hijos, hijos a los cuales les mordía de vez en cuando para volver a arrullarlos.

-Y _dad_ también-dijo la persona misteriosa.

El oji azul se volvió a congelar en su lugar, pero esta vez no se desmayaría, no, claro que no, volteo lentamente hacía atrás, casi roboticamente, para ver a: Un chico de tal vez su mis edad, un poco mas alto que el, peinado igual al de Sebastian Michaels de un anime que le había enseñado Japón, solo que este brillaba intensamente por su color rojizo, piel blanca como papel, ojos sensuales y carmesís con la ropa de Ronald McDonald...¿Ronald?..._oh, god, why_.

-...

-¿No dirás nada?-pregunto tranquilo el peli rojo acercándose peligrosamente a el.

-..._shit_.

-Buuuh, que niño tan grosero...deberé castigarlo-dijo lo ultimo lamiéndose los labios. De acuerdo, ahora si, estaba bien jodido y con todas sus letras.

¿Que seria lo mejor en esta situación nada normal?...¿matarse? no podía, era una nación y por lo tanto no podía morir, ¿llamar ala policía? no era opción, su teléfono y celular estaban del otro lado de su cuarto y ese tipo estaba enfrente de el, ¿esconderse? en donde, no cabía ni en los gabinetes de la alacena, ¿huir?...pues era lo mas o menos aceptable. Así que en menos de un minuto ya estaba tomando sus hamburguesas y corría despavorido hacia su cuarto saltando otra vez la barra de la cocina, y en menos de un minuto, aquel tipo lo había tomado por la cintura en medio camino y lo arrojo al sofá impidiéndole la huida. ¿Resultado? Alfred= 0, Desconocido= 1.

-¡Por favor, no me quites mis órganos, y mucho menos mis preciadas hamburguesas!-suplico aferrándose ala bolsa donde contenía a sus bebes.

-No le haría daño a nuestros hijos.

-¡Toma mi sangre pero no me quites a mis beb...!...¿nuestros?-pregunto desconcertado.

-Claro, yo soy el papa...y tu la mama-susurro lo ultimo en su oreja con malicia.

¿Han sentido cuando su vida peligra? ¿O cuando saben que algo malo sucederá y no hay escapatoria?, pues eso mismo le sucedía a cierto americano que ya no tenia ni idea de como hace tres horas estaba felizmente en su casa comiéndose el mas delicioso manjar y luego se desmayo y ahora estaba en el sofá acorralado por un desconocido con tendencia a acosar ala gente, o en este caso nación, y ademas con gusto de plagiar a Ronald McDonald.

Lo mas razonable seria...¡Darle una patada en los huevos en su máximo esplendor!. Y se deslizo por el sillón aprovechando que ese sujeto se retorcía del dolor como gusano en sal, y corrió lo mas que sus piernas le permitían, no se daría el lujo de dejar a sus "bebes" con un sujeto con pinta de cirquero. Aunque no tomo en cuenta que aquel tipo era mas fuerte que el y se repondría luego para salir escopeteado detrás del el, lastima que el peli rojo no alcanzo su objetivo y termino estrellándose de cara contra la puerta donde estaba una estampa de superman.

Se sobo la cara molesto y ofendido, bueno, debía admitir que fue algo brusco, así que lo intentaría de nuevo.

-¡Alfred, abre la puerta!-trato de razonar el de piel pálida con el rubio.

-¡¿Como _shit_ sabes mi nombre?!-le recrimino apoyado en la puerta hablándole del otro lado.

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, su ahora acosador personal sabia su nombre...oh dios, estaba jodido.

-No por algo eres el cliente frecuente de McDonald's a nivel mundial.

-_¡Go away, you fucking pedo! _(Tiene razon)-pensó el acorralado en su propia casa.

-¡Derribare la puerta si no me haces caso!

-¡Inténtalo!

-¡Sabes que lo haré!

-¡Aquí te espero!

-...

-..._crazy_...

-¡Alfred!

-¡Déjame en paz extraño!

Era imposible lidiar con el oji azul, y el oji carmesí pensaba que el rubio era el cuerdo, ya vio que no, usando su conocimiento del chico de lentes, probo a amenazarlo, por que, admitamoslo, solo con eso se llegaba a un acuerdo con la nación Estadounidense...a menos de que este supiera sus intenciones.

-¡Te arrancare la ropa!

-¡No me importa!

-¡Te amarrare ala cama!

-¡Me da igual!

¡No puede ser! Ni con amenazarlo de violarlo cedía. Bueno, nadie lo haría. Pero si seguía así, a este paso lo grabaría mientras lo hacia para subirlo a Internet, quiera o no.

-...¡Te quitare tus hamburguesas!...

-...

-...-sonrió para si mismo al ver como la puerta se abría de golpe.

-¡NO TE ATREVERÍAS!-le reclamo el individuo dándose cuenta unos instantes después de su gran error...le había abierto la puerta al intruso...

-Te tengo...-susurro el mas alto lanzándose sobre el.

Ni como decir de la situación, el gringo termino otra vez debajo del peli rojo con la diferencia de que este fue mas precavido y sujeto sus piernas con las suyas y aprisiono sus muñecas entre sus manos...ahora si iba a ser violado...o bastante peor...¡Sus bebes! estaban sobre su mesa de noche, aunque, el tipo no miraba en especifico a sus niños, desvió la mirada ligeramente, casi nada, para saber que miraba ese maldito acosador, y lo que encontró no le gusto...no, no miraba a sus retoños si no a...oh, señor ¿porque?...¡Lo miraba a el!.

-¡No me hagas nada!

-...-el de piel pálida lo miro aburrido para luego acercarse a el y lamerle la mejilla-...no te haría nada malo...mi pequeño gatito asustado...

-¡¿Gat...¡Oye, respeto que soy hombre!-le protesto ligeramente sonrojado.

-Un hombre al cual amo.

-¡Y no tiene derecho a in...¿q-que?...¡V-vet...-ni pudo seguir hablando, sus labios fueron tapados por otra boca ajena de labios rojos que se dedicaron a besarlo con cariño pero con algo de lujuria.

Se sorprendió por el beso y su invasión de su espacio personal, pero mas por el hecho de que no le molestaba el beso, tampoco le encantaba pero no lo odiaba, lo tranquilizaba. Todavía dudoso, cerro sus ojos lentamente viendo por ultimo los ojos carmesí del intruso a su casa, se dejo besar y se entrego al dulce y tranquilizador contacto del intruso. Lo raro es que al ser un posible secuestrador, era tierno con el, al menos no le quito sus órganos ni sus bebes, aunque dijo que también eran suyos...¡MOMENTO!...¡No podía ser! El era un hombre hecho y derecho, no era un facilote o como había visto en un programa de chistes, un "tanga-fácil" para dejarse besuquear de un extraño, ¡Y menos si el se consideraba un seme! Así es señores, el había leído yaoi...Kiku y sus influencias...¡Lo importante es que, el estaba seguro de que era 100% seme! Tenia que quitarse al tipo de encima pero ya.

Abrió los ojos de golpe para mirar los parpados blancos del peli rojo y sus largas pestañas rojizas, le valía mierda si era un don juan, igual lo dejaría estéril con su bate de béisbol, pero primero lo primero...¡Darle una patada en los huevos al muy hijo de #%$&!...aunque no tomo en cuenta de que cierto tipo tenia sus piernas aprisionadas entre las suyas...¿Y saben como resulto?...¿el intruso le metió mano? No, por muy raro que fuera no lo hizo, ¿lo toco de manera no pura? Tampoco, ¿le dijo algo extraño? Menos...de echo, se separo lentamente de el y le acaricio la mejilla dulcemente, no le hizo nada mas, solo eso. Luego lo miro con ternura y amor para después levantarse de el y dejarlo libre, aunque el americano se quedo como estaba con los ojos como platos mirando al plagiador de Ronald McDonald en semi-estado de shock.

-¿Te calmaste?-pregunto el de ojos carmesí sentándose en la orilla de la cama, no quería asustar al rubio y que viniera pegandole con una piedra.

-...

-¿Sigues sin decir nada?

-...

-...¿enserio?-pregunto aburrido viendo que no conseguía nada.

-...-no emitió palabra, solo se fue sentando lentamente sin cambiar su expresión de asombro.

-O-oye, me estas asustando...

-...

-...

-..¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES?!

* * *

Omake:

-No m-mas...por f-favor...-pedía exhausto un cansado danes que ya ni podía con su vida.

-¡Oh, vamos, no seas un quejon!

-¡QUE NO PUEDO!-grito exasperado el auto proclamado "Rey del norte".

Se encontraba regado en la acera con cuatro chocolates enterrados en su boca, mientras a su lado estaba Carlos V quitando la envoltura a otros chocolates, y de a uno se los metía en la boca mientras le contaba de la historia del chocolate y su corona mágica.

Tan solo hace un par de horas iba feliz de la vida saludando a todo ser que se movia yendo a una tienda de regalos para comprarle algo a su adorado e inexpresivo Noru, cuando al doblar una esquina, se encontró a su mayor sueño hecho realidad, o segundo después de contar que quería casarse con su Noru, era nada mas ni nada menos que el rey Carlos V, al momento, chillo como quincieañera que le regalaban la tanga de Justin Biener, y sin pensarlo, se lanzo a los pies del recien visto llamandolo "Rey", pero obviamente no spo lo que se avecinaba, pues en menos de un mito, tenia al chocolatero detras de el persiguiendole y aventandole sus chocolates gritandole que los consumiera, y por muy tonto, se metio a un callejon sin salida donde termino subiendo 4 kilos de mas gracias al chocolate, y ahora se encontraba donde estaba...curioso ¿no?.

-Entonces al publico le gusto tanto que decidí promocionarlo alrededor del mundo.

-No me digas...

-Fíjate que si, también estuve en apuros y tuve que recurrí a medidas drásticas pidiéndole ayuda a todos los niños a encontrar un código que perdí en una de las envolturas de mis chocolates.

-A pues orale...

-¿Y sabes que ofrecí a cambio?

-...¿ser rey por un día?...

-¡¿Como lo sabes?!-pregunto sorprendido.

El danes como pudo se levanto de la acera dando a relucir su panza hinchada de tanto chocolate para mirar con superioridad al castaño.

-Fui rey 7 veces.

-¡Asombroso!-le aplaudió emocionado el de la corona.

-No fue nada.

-¿Y como lo hiciste?

-A todos los niños les gusta el chocolate...

-¿Entonces?

-¡Pero yo AMO el chocolate!-le respondió con mayor arrogancia el panzon.

El castaño con orgullo se llevo doce barras de chocolate ala boca tragandoselas de una, sin tomar en cuenta su estado, aunque se arrepintio enseguida al sentir su malestar anterior mucho mas fuerte.

-B-baño...-menciono antes de vomitar todo su contenido a un lado de el.

¿Y saben quien estaba a su lado?...Exacto...El rey Carlos V...¡Pero alégrense, el rey tenia una nueva imagen! Ciertamente su capa ya no era roja ¡Si no color café! Muy bonita y moderna.

-¡Oye, así no se le trata a mi producto, descarado!-le regaño el castaño aun con el rubio vomitando sobre el.

-N-eces-sito un doc-ctor…

-¿Quieres mas chocolate?

-¡NO!

-Yo nada mas decía…


End file.
